bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drullkus/Archive3
Rulez. I don't need ANYONE to SPAM or VANDALIZE my talk page without my permission. Anyone who does will make Edward shorter and will bring zombies to eat your brains. So, don't. Rulez: No: *Spamming *Vandalizing *Cussing *Wasting my time *Disrespecting me *No more Bakugans that eats stuff up. Like Phos. Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Talk 15:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Er... Are you trying to give me the code? Time to settle things... with a children's card game! 17:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Battle Gear, or just a Bakugan? Time to settle things... with a children's card game! 17:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I got a Haos Aranaut, and a Pyrus Ramdol handy. Your pick. Time to settle things... with a children's card game! 17:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll see if I have anything else non-used. Time to settle things... with a children's card game! 17:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Just a Terrorcrest. Time to settle things... with a children's card game! 17:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Silver. Time to settle things... with a children's card game! 17:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) No deal then. Time to settle things... with a children's card game! 17:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Phosphos and Gyrazor are going on a Kazarina killing spree on RTW. Darkus''Master'' 16:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I went to the bagel factory, sorry dude. Ok go on now Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) i think that jetcore 2.0 shuld be left on for futher notes... bad spelling i no, but until wave seven of GI i think it should be left there... if there is no info of it being an existing battle gear than take it off... but i do not no how to take the delete cadigory off... thanks Drago vincent (talk) 01:27, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Go to my new RTW Blog Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 00:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Ur gallery was more interesting than ur userboxes. The subject says it all. why didntu sign me up for the tournament! i said yes i would join 4 hours before everybody else! i said Z would like it! SO GET RID of somebody and add me!!! Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 01:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maybe in an hour and a half or so. Darkus''Master'' 01:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply Oh gosh, I totally forgot about your post on my talk page, I read it a one in the morning or something, went back to bed and forgot. Sorry. Anyway, if you kept the piece of coding that turns the text yellow, it should still be yellow if you make it a link. Cheers, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm...I kinda like it blue...but that's just my opinion. I guess you could always ask the Staff for help, if you really want to. Linking in your sig will make it much easier for new users, among others, to see who you are.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 04:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hooray! :DAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 04:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ik lol - nuza Reach For The Stars 13:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!!!! What happend you removed me from your tornament honsetly I was look forward to it and I woke up earlier just to make it. Last night my name was on the list and now it's gone. I would just like to know why I was removed and if I could i would like to be re-entered. I'm an Orange your an Apple{Markus793} 15:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Code won't work. Bendo14 Talk Blog 17:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I copied a letter/number wrong. Cause I tried twice. Bendo14 Talk Blog 17:44, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Click here.Battalixmaster (talk) 18:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) "''Knock knock....who's there....BATTALIXMASTER" It was a canidate for deletion and now its notBattalixmaster (talk) 18:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) "Knock knock....who's there....BATTALIXMASTER" nuzamaki90@hotmail.comReach For The Stars 18:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) PROFILE PIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rtw Hey,There is going to be a VERY cool thing on RTW! codes are account specific, tried it already, doesn't work friend poll ok fine, ill give you some credit for your idea...i thought it was cool jump into the flames if you want to live 23:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) HOW?!?!? im new, remember? -ultimapyrus- thnx, a lot Jump into the flames if you want to live 23:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) sure does...once again...thnx Jump into the flames if you want to live 23:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) how do you get a pic in your signature? Jump into the flames if you want to live 18:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) BD im waiting 4 you...dharak server @ school @ 7-730 EST Jump into the flames if you want to live 00:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) in the park? im @ the school! AHH! Jump into the flames if you want to live 00:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ONE LAST TIME...MEET ON DHARAK SERVER...@ THE SCHOOL! (im about to spaz) Jump into the flames if you want to live 01:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ok, im getting REALLY mad...are you offline? OK, 1 MORE TIME. DHARAK SERVER. SCHOOL. leave me a messgae when ur online Jump into the flames if you want to live 01:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) frustration ok ur posts are getting annoying Jump into the flames if you want to live 00:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you on right now?Battalixmaster (talk) 02:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I heard you beaten Bendo on BDBattalixmaster (talk) 03:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean "maybe"? Sorry I forgot to, I just got on when I asked if you were on.Battalixmaster (talk) 03:18, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I gotta ask, were his bakugan weak like say in g's of about 500 or under? I forgot again!Battalixmaster (talk) 03:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) On your rules it says no cussing so I won't. Instead I'll kick arc!!!Battalixmaster (talk) 03:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Arc means butt in England. My cousin told me.Battalixmaster (talk) 03:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I am going to eat soon so I won't be able to respond to your messages.Battalixmaster (talk) 03:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I am still eating and please don't cuss on messages sent to me.Battalixmaster (talk) 03:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonig to LMBO and you can't say $**! about it WHAT THE "HONK" IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! YOU WON'T RESPOND!!!Battalixmaster (talk) 03:49, December 6, 2010 (UTC) LET'S GO TO MAMBYPAMBYLAND TO FIND YOU AN "ARC" SO I CAN KICK IT